


Call Me When You Want Me

by sunshinexbomb



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: “Well,” Nicke says slowly. "Braden’s kind of, um, well, he’s-”“Braden’s really fucking hot,” Alex interrupts, “and just your type.”Andre can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. “Oh,” he says reaching for his phone, pulling up Instagram immediately. He can’t believe he didn’t think of actually looking this guy up first thing. If he’s hot, then-“No,” Nicke says, plucking Andre’s phone out of his hand easily, “no, ‘oh’. Andre, listen to me carefully:do not fuck your tutor.”--In which Andre is failing a class and Braden's the tutor assigned to help him pass that he falls for hard and fast.





	Call Me When You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> I don't know how this ended up nearly 16k but here it is!!! For eafay70 - I'm really sorry it didn't specifically follow your prompts. It started out with the "having to hide their relationship from Nicky and Ovi" prompt and then just totally got away from me. I really hope you enjoy this anyway!!!
> 
> This is clearly fictional. The title is from One Direction's "Temporary Fix". Thanks to TC and Julie for the beta! All other mistakes are my own.

Andre is failing his European History class.

“You’re failing?” Christian asks. He actually looks up from his Chemistry textbook, turning in his chair.

“Yes,” Andre moans, lying sprawled across his bed. They have extra-long twin mattresses in their dorm room, and they’re still barely big enough for Andre’s frame. Andre misses his bed at home - it was much better for wallowing.

“You’re failing _European History_? A class you already took back in Stockholm? And were taking again to boost your GPA?”

“Yes, Djoos,” Andre replies flatly. Christian really isn’t helping. “I don’t know how this happened. I was actually trying - I did the readings, participated in class. _How?_ ”

Christian rolls his eyes, turning back to his notes. He has a midterm coming up in a few weeks and Andre’s barely seen him, even though they share a room. “I’m surprised you _can_ read,” Christian chirps.

Andre sits up a little, leaning on his forearms. The only reason he doesn’t throw something at Christian is because there’s nothing within arm’s reach. “Don’t be a dick,” Andre says with a frown, “only one of us failed English last year, and it wasn’t me.”

Christian turns quickly in his chair again, face red. “Shut up, that wasn’t my fault.”

“Yeah, right-”

“I only failed because the professor was an ass.”

“The professor was fine, you failed because you would skip class to make out with Jake in the library stacks,” Andre says.

Christian flips him off, probably because he knows that Andre is right. “Well, at least I didn’t fail a class I’ve already taken,” Christian mumbles, burying himself in his textbook.

Andre groans and flops back in bed again.

\--

It’s a Friday, which means Andre’s schedule is free from classes.

He gets up late, because he can, and then he lies in bed for a while also because he can. Christian’s gone already, probably meeting his study group to prepare for his midterm, and it’s nice to have the room to himself for a little while.

Andre takes his time getting ready for the day, taking a long shower in their en-suite and jerking off under the spray even though Christian’s told him about a hundred times not to. It leaves him feeling relaxed, though, which is exactly what he needs after spending most of last night worrying about his history credit.

By the time Andre’s dressed, it’s well past noon. He grabs his keys and his phone and heads out, texting Nicke that he’s coming over. Nicke has class until eleven on Fridays, and usually heads straight back to his apartment after, so Andre’s sure he’ll be home.

Andre’s half-way across campus when sure enough Nicke texts back, _i’m not feeding you._

Andre pouts and sends back a string of frowning emoticons and complaints that he’s run out of meal swipes for the week, which is true. It’s nearly a twenty minute walk from Andre’s dorm to Nicke’s apartment off-campus, and the least Nicke can do is make Andre lunch when he’s trekked so far just to see him.

By the time he gets to Nicke’s, Andre’s breaking out in a sweat and wishing he’d bothered to bring his water bottle with him. They’re half-way through October but it’s still fucking humid outside in a way that Andre still hasn’t gotten used to even after being in the DMV for a few years. He can’t wait until it’s actually fall and walking to class doesn’t leave him wishing for a cool soak in an ice bath.

“Christian told me you’re failing European History,” Nicke says when he opens the door for Andre, which is not the greeting he was expecting.

“Fucking tattle-tale,” Andre mumbles, making his way inside.

Nicke seems to be in the middle of lunch, a half-eaten sandwich and a spread of freshly cut raw veggies laid out on his small breakfast table. There’s another sandwich waiting for him, and Andre grins smugly, not hesitating to take a seat in front of it.

“What if that had been for Alex?” Nicke asks with a long-suffering sigh, and Andre grins around a mouthful of turkey and cheese, making Nicke wrinkle his nose in disgust.

“Because on Fridays Ovi has class until noon and then he grabs lunch in the Union with Kuzy,” Andre says like it’s obvious.

Nicke laughs in surprise, returning to his seat. “Why do you know Alex’s schedule so well?”

“I know your schedule too,” Andre says. “And Christian’s and Jake’s and Kuzy’s and Tom’s-”

“Is the reason you’re failing history because you’re busy stalking everyone around campus?” Nicke asks flatly and Andre shrugs.

“I don’t know why I’m failing,” he says honestly. “I did the readings. Turned in my last paper. I participate in class most days.”

“Did you miss any homework?” Nicke asks and Andre pauses.

“I might have missed a few discussion posts on Blackboard,” he admits sheepishly when it dawns on him.

“Andre,” Nicke says, voice laced in disappointment. Andre’s heard that tone before, usually from his dad back when he’d played hockey in Sweden and they both knew he didn’t push himself hard enough during the game. It almost sounds worse coming from Nicke.

“I didn’t think I’d missed that many,” Andre says, slumping down in his seat. His sandwich is lying half-eaten in front of him, but suddenly he’s not so hungry anymore.

“Is there anything you can do to raise your grade up?” Nicke asks.

Andre tenses up a little, shoulders hunching in as he avoids Nicke’s eyes. There’s a few crumbs left on the table, and Andre sweeps them into his hand, trying to clear them back onto his plate.

“Andre,” Nicke repeats, this time with more warning. He still sounds like Andre’s dad.

“The professor said I could work with a tutor and have him help me with a make-up essay,” Andre mumbles.

“And why is that a problem?” Nicke asks. “If it means you’ll pass-”

Andre groans slumping farther in his seat. “ _Nicke_ , I don’t need a tutor. I know what I’m doing and I don’t need some boring hipster history major making me feel like an idiot twice a week.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Nicke says, voice a bit gentler. “You just don’t try hard enough. There’s no reason that you should be failing this class.”

“I know. And I know I should take the tutoring offer just-” he stops with a sigh of frustration. “Can we not talk about this right now?”

Nicke shrugs, picking up both of their plates and taking them into the kitchen. “Sure,” he says. “Alex bought the new NHL game last week, do you want to give it a try?”

“Hell yeah,” Andre says with relief, and he actually helps Nicke clear the table for once in a show of gratitude for changing the subject.

\--

Alex comes home about an hour later, kicking Andre off the couch to sidle up next to Nicke. Andre grumbles that there’s room for all three of them, but still moves down to the floor, to sit with his back up against the sofa.

“Nicke says you need to get a tutor,” Alex says, bumping his legs against Andre’s side and Andre groans, looking up at Nicke, betrayed.

“When did you even have time to tell him that?” Andre asks and Nicke shrugs.

“Do you know who the tutor is?” Alex asks. “Nicke says you’re worried about it being boring hipster history major. Not all history majors are so bad, you know?”

Andre blushes, turning back to the TV. He’d forgotten that Alex double majored in history and political science.

“No, Andre’s right, they’re all pretty boring,” Nicke says and Andre’s sure that Alex pinches him or digs his fingers into Nicke’s side by the following yelp.

“His name is Braden Holtby,” Andre says, interrupting before Nicke can retaliate. “Do you know him?”

Andre puts down the controller still in his hand, turning around to face Nicke and Alex completely. They’re sharing a look, and Andre doesn’t exactly know what to make of it.

“What?” Andre asks, and Alex laughs, startled.

“Yes, we both know Holts,” he says. “He’s very nice guy. Definitely kind of hipster, but not boring.”

“Okay, why do you guys keep looking at each other so weirdly, then?”

Nicke and Alex share another look, and Andre wishes he knew what it meant.

“Well,” Nicke says slowly. He shuffles a bit in his seat until Alex’s arm slinks around his waist, settling him. “Braden’s kind of, um, well, he’s-”

“Braden’s really fucking hot,” Alex interrupts, “and just your type.”

Andre can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. “Oh,” he says reaching for his phone, pulling up Instagram immediately. He can’t believe he didn’t think of actually looking this guy up first thing. If he’s hot, then-

“No,” Nicke says, plucking Andre’s phone out of his hand easily, “no, ‘oh’. Andre, listen to me carefully: _do not fuck your tutor_.”

Andre glares up at him, snatching his phone back. “Who says I’m going to fuck him? I don’t try to fuck every attractive guy I meet.”

“Burky, we love you, but you will literally fuck anything that moves,” Alex says and his voice isn’t harsh, it’s not mean or rude or anything really. He says it like it’s just a fact the same way he would say, “Nicke has green eyes” or “the Caps have never won a Stanley Cup.”

That doesn’t keep Andre’s gut from twisting angrily, however. “Is that really what you think of me?” he asks, trying not to sound petulant.

“Listen, we just mean that Braden is a nice guy and you shouldn’t mess around with him,” Nicke says, obviously trying to placate Andre. “He just recently broke up with his girlfriend and we know it’s been hard on him. And you can be - persuasive - when you want to be. It’s not fair to you or him if you’re just a rebound.”

“Whatever,” Andre mumbles, getting to his feet. His head is buzzing a little as he shoves his phone in his pocket and grabs his keys off the coffee table. “I’m gonna go. I’ll see you guys later.”

He doesn’t wait for a response as he heads out the door.

\--

The room’s still empty when Andre gets back and he sulks for a while longer, lying in bed and scrolling through his phone without much purpose. He tries to find Braden’s Instagram but his profile is locked and the only picture Andre can see on his Facebook is a silhouette of someone in a hat against a sunset, so neither are very telling.

Andre’s still in bed when Christian gets back, Jake and Madison both behind him. Andre’s switched from his phone to his laptop and he’s on his third episode of “Friends” because it’s turned into that kind of day.

“Have you been like this all day?” Christian asks, eyebrows raising. Andre lets out a small grunt in response.

“Are you still moping about your failed class?” Jake asks, climbing into Andre’s bed without permission. Andre doesn’t complain, just folds his legs up so Jake has room to sit against the wall.

“No,” Andre says, still staring at his computer screen. Rachel and Ross are fighting about something, but Andre has no idea what. He’d zoned out sometime during the second episode. “Did you tell everyone about that?” he asks, looking up briefly to glare at Christian.

Christian shrugs, digging through their mini-fridge and coming out with a couple of Gatorades, tossing one to to Jake and the other to Madison, who’s sprawled himself across Christian’s bed. “Just Nicke. And Jake. And I guess now Madison knows. I didn’t think you’d care.”

Andre makes another noncommittal noise before turning back to his laptop.

“Dude, why are you so grumpy?” Jake asks, wrapping a hand around Andre’s ankle. “It’s just one class. Mads failed like three last year.”

“Not cool,” Madison says, sounding wounded. Andre manages a small laugh at the pout on his face. “I only failed one and it was totally not my fault.”

“It’s not the class,” Andre says. He has no idea what’s happening in the episode anymore, and he closes his laptop, placing it on the dresser beside his bed. “Or, not exactly.”

“What is it then?” Christian asks, sitting at his desk since Madison’s taken over his bed with what looks like no plans of moving. “Nicke called me earlier and asked me to make sure you’re okay. I just assumed it was because of the class.”

Of course Nicke called Christian. He’d texted Andre too earlier, but Andre ignored it and the texts from Alex, leaving them both on read because he was still too angry to talk to them. Andre sits up, leaning against the headboard and stretching his legs forward. Jake doesn’t seem to mind having them in his lap, so Andre leaves them there.

“Do you guys think I’m slutty?” Andre asks, frowning when Madison snorts out a laugh.

“Oh, fuck, you’re serious?” Madison asks when he sees Andre’s face. He glances at Christian and then Jake, both of whom are looking at Andre in confusion.

“Yeah, I’m serious,” Andre snaps.

“Well, you definitely um, get around,” Jake says, hesitating at his choice of words and Andre’s frown deepens, that angry twisting in his gut flaring up again.

“Did someone call you slutty?” Christian asks, leaning forward in his chair.

“Nicke and Ovi did,” Andre says, trying not to make it sound whiny. Andre knows that he can sound childish sometimes, that he can be pouty and immature when he doesn’t get what he wants or when he starts to get defensive. He doesn’t want to sound like that right now.

“That doesn’t sound like them,” Jake says, “are you sure-?”

“Ovi’s exact words were ‘you will literally fuck anything that moves’ so, yeah, I’m sure.”

Everyone is quiet which is - telling. No one is jumping to reassure Andre or contradict Alex’s statement.

“Guys, what the fuck?” Andre asks harshly, “am I really -?”

“You have a bit of a reputation, Burk,” Madison says softly. “Like we don’t care, but,” he stops, shrugging.

“How much of a reputation?” Andre asks because he - well, he definitely had no idea about this.

“What’s that app everyone used to use a couple years ago?” Jake asks. “The one with - with the cow - or no not a cow - like a cow but hairy-?”

Everyone turns to look at Jake, confused. There’s a beat of silence before Christian asks, “Are you talking about Yik Yak?”

“Yeah!” Jake says, beaming for a second before schooling his face to something more neutral. “Yeah, that. Andre, there was literally a thread about you on Yik Yak once. Like people know that you’re - kind of easy.”

Andre groans, flopping backwards again. He covers his face with a pillow and tries not to scream. “I don’t want this to be my reputation,” he says, most of it muffled. Jake pats his leg consolingly even though there’s no way he knows what Andre actually said.

“Hey, it’s like Mads said,” Christian says, “we don’t care, Andre. It really doesn’t matter what other people think and I’m sure Ovi didn’t say that to make you feel bad.”

“Well he did,” Andre says, moving the pillow over to speak more clearly. This time he knows he sounds pouty, but he can’t hide it.

“Ovi can fuck off, then, whatever,” Madison says, and Andre can hear the creak of Christian’s bedsprings as Madison sits up. “Listen, let’s go down to the dining hall and get some dinner, okay? I can use a guest meal for you and you can have your fill from the soft serve machine.”

Andre considers it. He hasn’t had anything to eat since Nicke’s and it’d probably be good to get out of the room for a while. He’s been sulking for long enough. “Yeah, okay.”

“Great,” Jake says, getting up also.

He indulges Andre by taking his hand and helping to pull him up onto his feet. Andre feels a little bit better at the sounds of Jake and Madison’s teasing, at Christian’s dry chirps back. For the moment he tries to push all the shitty things he’s feeling far into the back of his head.

\--

Andre ends up accepting his professor’s offer.

Andre gets Braden’s email address and they message back and forth a few times, finally deciding to meet on Tuesday at the campus’s main library after they’re both done with classes. Braden emails formally with no emoticons and he even has a freaking signature declaring his position as a history major and campus-employed tutor. Andre is starting to wonder if Nicke and Alex have different definitions of “not boring” than he does.

On Tuesday, right after Andre gets out of class, Alex texts him a request to get lunch - _i’ll pay ))))_ he insists. It’s not the first time Alex has reached out to him since Friday, but it is the first time Andre answers - a simple _ok_ with no fanfare, just like Braden’s emails.

The a la carte food court in the student union is crowded and loud at lunchtime, just like it always is, but Andre finds Alex easily, his large frame sticking out in the crowd. He greets Andre with a tentative smile that looks weird and awkward on his usually confident face.

“Doing okay, Bura?” he asks and Andre shrugs.

“I’m starving, honestly,” Andre says and Alex laughs, loudly and openly.

“Of course you are, babe.”

They don’t say anything else until they’re both seated, Andre starting in on his pizza with gusto because he’d skipped breakfast that morning to make it to his first class. He wasn’t kidding about how hungry he was, and a meal always seems to taste better when he doesn’t have to pay for it.

“Listen, Nicke and I are sorry about the other day,” Alex says to break the silence.

Andre takes a long sip of his drink in response. The flimsy biodegradable straw the campus recently switched to feels like it’s disintegrating in his mouth.

“Djoos told us you were very upset and we didn’t mean to do that,” Alex adds when he realizes Andre’s waiting for him to continue. He’s fidgety, picking at his salad. “We didn’t think you’d care about that kind of thing.”

“You didn’t think I’d care that everyone thinks that I’m easy and that all I do is sleep around?” Andre asks, voice dry and scathing enough that it’d probably impress even Nicky.

“Well, when you say like that, it makes us sound stupid,” Alex jokes weakly, and then says more seriously, “Really, Andre, we don’t care who you sleep with or anything. That’s your business and we didn’t mean it like that. Just Braden is our friend and so are you - we don’t want to see either of you get hurt.”

“I’ll try to keep it in my pants today when I meet him then,” Andre says, rolling his eyes.

“You’re doing the tutoring?” Alex asks a bit more brightly. His eyes soften and it helps Andre to relax a little. “Good boy, we knew you’d make the right choice.”

“I just don’t want to fail, that’s all,” Andre says, trying to brush it off, but he still feels a bit of heat rise to his face at the praise.

Maybe he’s easy in more ways than once.

“Of course,” Alex says with a grin. “Anyway, do you forgive us? Or do I need to buy you another meal first?”

Andre laughs. He doesn’t want to be mad. He hates being mad, especially at someone like Alex or Nicke. “How about coffee instead? I’m gonna need one if I’m gonna stay awake through this tutoring.”

Alex rolls his eyes. “Ha, yes, because history is _so boring_ , very funny. C’mon, brat, let’s go get coffee.”

Andre smiles brightly and follows Alex out of the Union.

\--

Andre gets to the library first, finding a table on the second floor, which is always a bit emptier and quieter than the main level. He sends Braden an email with where he is and thinks to himself that if they’re going to be doing this, then Andre definitely needs Braden’s phone number at some point.

While he waits, Andre gets out his laptop, scrolling through notes from his last lecture. He thinks about making up a list of things he definitely needs to go over until someone clears their throat, getting his attention.

When Andre looks up, his breath catches in his throat a little.

“Are you Andre?” the guy standing in front of him asks.

“Um, yeah,” Andre says, throat feeling a bit dry.

“Great,” the guy says, smiling widely and holding out his hand. “I’m Braden, it’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Andre says, gripping his hand. It’s big and warm and - fuck.

Alex was so right about Braden being Andre’s type that it’s not even funny.

Andre’s staring as Braden takes his seat, and he knows he’s being obvious about it. It’s just fucking hard when Braden’s face has all these gorgeous sharp angles and a neatly trimmed beard and god, that _smile_. Andre is so fucked.

“Where do you want to start?” Braden asks when he’s settled in with his laptop and notebooks.

“Huh?” Andre asks eloquently and Braden laughs. His teeth are so straight and white he looks like he should be doing dental commercials. Andre’s _so_ extremely fucked.

“Where do you want to start today?” Braden repeats. “Professor Reirden didn’t give a lot of info about what exactly you were struggling with, so I guess it’s up to you and what you want to look at.”

There’s a layer of thick fog that’s seemed to have settled in Andre’s head since he first saw Braden, and he tries to clear it out quickly. He needs to at least pretend he has his shit together. “Um, everything sort of?” Andre says and it makes Braden laugh again. “I mean I have to write this essay to make up for all the discussion posts I’ve missed so far this semester and it kind of covers a huge period of time.”

“Well, lets see that essay prompt and get started with an outline, then,” Braden says and Andre tries to ignore the butterflies in his stomach when Braden smiles.

\--

It turns out that Braden definitely is _not_ boring. He’s soft-spoken but expressive, talking a lot with his hands and making dorky jokes that Andre laughs at much too loudly to the disdain of the study group next to them.

He’s also _smart_. Andre usually doesn’t feel dumb, but he knows he’s not smart enough for Braden when Braden goes on a ten-minute rant about the social ramifications of the French Revolution that Andre can only half-follow. That doesn’t mean he’s not helpful, though. He talks about history so effortlessly that Andre is actually surprised when they’ve finished their hour together and he finds that they’ve outlined all the topics for his essay already.

“Do you wanna meet back here same time on Thursday?” Braden asks, shutting his laptop. He stretches his arms above his head, and the way it brings attention to his chest and the arch of his back makes Andre want to die.

“Um, sure,” Andre says and then, before he can stop himself, blurts out, “can I have your phone number?”

Braden raises an eyebrow and Andre’s face burns hot. “Sure,” Braden says with a small shrug, taking out his phone. “It’d be easier than email if something comes up, I guess.”

They trade numbers and Andre puts the flag to the EU next to Braden’s name in his contacts, making Braden laugh.

“We’re not quite at the European Union, yet,” Braden jokes, but doesn’t change it either.

When Braden leaves, Andre is still smiling, and he realizes yet again - he’s so royally fucked.

\--

“How was tutoring?” Christian asks when Andre gets back to their room. He doesn’t look up from his textbook, and Andre is surprised that Christian’s noticed him at all.

“He’s really hot,” Andre moans, flopping down on his bed and letting his bag fall with a thunk to the floor. “Christian he has this beard and these hands and his _smile_ -”

“You’re gonna try to sleep with him aren’t you?” Christian asks, looking over his shoulder briefly and Andre groans.

“No, I can’t. I can’t prove Nicke and Ovi right.”

“But you do want to.”

“You didn’t see his hands, Christian.”

Andre doesn’t need to look at Christian to know he’s rolling his eyes. “Don’t sleep with him.”

Andre groans again, face buried in his pillow. He’s maybe being a bit dramatic, but given the circumstances, Andre thinks it’s well-deserved.

\--

On Thursday, they meet again at the same table. Braden has Andre working out of the class textbook, making flashcards for important topics that he might want to discuss in his essay. It’s dull work, and whenever he can, Andre stops to ask Braden questions just to hear the deep cadence of his voice as he answers.

“Hey, how do you know Nicke and Ovi?” Andre asks. He’s on his fifth flashcard and his hand is starting to cramp and he needs to take a break from trying to sort through the names of British monarchs for at least five minutes if he wants to keep his head from exploding.

“Ovi like Alex Ovechkin?” Braden asks and Andre nods. “He was a T.A. in my World History class last year and I would hang out with him after lectures sometimes. Met Nicky through him - I don’t think it’s really possible to know one of them without the other, is it?”

“No, it’s not,” Andre says, giggling.

“How do you know them?” Braden asks. He’s looking right at Andre and it’s a bit intimidating having all his attention in this way. Having an actual conversation with Braden is different to listening to him explain the intricacies of the War of the Roses.

“They both did a lot of work with the International Students Union last year,” Andre says. “I met Nicke first and used to spend a lot of time with him and Marcus Johansson last year, before Marcustransferred. It was nice being able to speak Swedish sometimes. Helped me feel less homesick.”

“That sounds nice,” Braden says sincerely. “Nicky’s a great guy, I’m sure he was great at helping you adjust here. Ovi too.”

“Yeah,” Andre says, nodding. He leans back in his chair a little, legs stretched out under the table. His foot brushes against something, and if it’s Braden, he doesn’t seem to mind. “And they had nothing but good things to say about you when I told them you were my tutor. Ovi mentioned that-” he cuts off mid-thought, blushing. “Um-”

“He mentioned what?” Braden asks, head tilted slightly in curiosity.

“Just that you were really nice. And not boring,” Andre says quickly, making Braden laugh. Braden’s laugh is so nice, it lights up his whole face, makes his eyes crinkle in the corner.

“High praise,” Braden says, still chuckling a little. “But, no, Nicky and Ovi are both awesome. They helped me through a tough spot last year.”

“With your break-up?” Andre asks, without thinking. He wants the stuff the words back into his mouth immediately. “Shit - sorry - I didn’t mean to-”

Braden’s smile slips a little, but doesn’t drop completely. The edges of it turn more tired and sad and Andre is flooded with guilt. “They told you about that?”

“Not much,” Andre says softly. “Just that it was hard on you.”

“She was my high school sweetheart,” Braden explains. “I came here, she stayed in Saskatchewan. We couldn’t handle the distance. It was hard, but probably inevitable.”

“I’m sorry,” Andre says, “that - well, it sucks, honestly.”

“For sure,” Braden agrees with a half-hearted laugh. “It’s okay now, though.”

Andre’s not sure if that’s true. He might have just recently met Braden, but his body language is open and telling - his hunched in shoulders, the emptiness in his smile. Andre understands why Nicke said not to mess around with him. Despite what he says, Braden’s clearly not completely over it.

“Sorry for bringing that up,” Andre says sheepishly. “We should move on to something lighter,” he adds, picking up his flashcards again, “like the defen - deaf - deafen - what the fuck does this say?”

Braden turns the card towards him, apparently grateful for the change of subject. “Defenestration of Prague.”

“What the hell is that?” Andre asks, nose scrunching up.

“An angry mob throwing a judge out through a window,” Braden explains like that’s perfectly fucking normal.

“History is so weird,” Andre mumbles and Braden’s answer laugh is loud and sincerely bright.

“You have no idea, babe.”

Andre tries not to blush at the endearment.

\--

Andre continues to meet Braden twice a week, an hour each day. He wouldn’t say it’s the highlight of the week, but it’s pretty damn close.

His classes are picking up now that they’re farther in the semester and Andre is skirting through most of them well enough. He skips some and sleeps through others but makes sure not to miss anything on Blackboard. A part of him thinks that maybe Nicke’s right and he doesn’t try hard enough, but the other part of him is content with riding the curve and charming his professors with a dimpled smile when he needs an extension on an assignment.

Christian, meanwhile, takes his Chemistry midterm and passes with flying colors, beating out a disgruntled Madison by just a few points. They celebrate by going uptown on a Thursday night. Jake gets spectacularly drunk, but Christian is tipsy enough not to complain for once, and Andre doesn’t say anything when him and Jake and Madison all disappear together for a while, leaving Andre alone at the bar. Andre flirts harmlessly with a few people and dances a bit and decidedly does _not_ think about how he was having more fun earlier that afternoon in his cozy library corner with Braden.

The first time that Braden cancels on Andre, Andre tries not to be too grumpy about it. Andre sees Braden for two hours a week, he’s quite aware that Braden has a life outside of him - classes, another job, friends, family. But he’s already started thinking about those two hours as _theirs_ and it’s definitely not the same holing up in the library on his own to try and work on his essay.

Andre almost gives up when he realizes he’s read the same paragraph in his notes about the English Civil War at least three times without understanding a single word of it. His head feels fuzzy and heavy like the thick dark rain clouds outside the window have overtaken it.

With a small huff of frustration, Andre closes his textbook with more force than necessary. He leans back in his chair, picking up his phone. He has a few texts from Christian, asking about dinner and Snapchats from Tom and Kuzy that he swipes away without opening. Instead he unlocks the screen, opening up a new message thread instead.

**To: Braden Holtby  
** _the english civil war is kicking my ass right now *crying emoji*_

Andre presses send and places his phone down on the table, not expecting a reply anytime soon. Braden had said that he has his own paper due at the end of the week that he has to work on, and Andre’s sure he’s probably busy working.

Andre takes a few seconds to just sit, collecting his thoughts, before he opens his book again. He needs to finish this essay - he only has a couple more weeks to turn it in if he wants to pass, and the English Civil War isn’t going to stop him.

He’s only read a couple lines when the screen of his phone lights up.

 **From: Braden Holtby  
**_I never want to read another a sentence about military tactics in World War I ever again_.

 **From: Braden Holtby  
**_Want to switch? I can do the English Civil War in my sleep_.

The smile that spreads across Andre’s smile is wide.

**To: Braden Holtby  
** _or you could just do both *tongue sticking out emoji*_

**From: Braden Holtby  
** _Sounds completely fair._

It’s the first time that Andre’s texted Braden at all and he hates the small glow in his chest that feels like the sun peeking through the clouds. Andre’s not supposed to develop feelings for Braden. He _can’t_.

The next text comes through a few minutes later and makes Andre’s stomach swoop in surprise.

**From: Braden Holtby  
** _Would you like to meet for coffee? The Starbucks right off campus near the library? I could use a break._

Andre knows how he should answer, but it’s not the answer he gives.

**To: Braden Holtby  
** _yeah, that sounds great!_

\--

Outside is gray and misty and Andre’s glad he’s actually bothered to bring his raincoat as he zips it up over his campus hoodie. From the library, the walk to Starbucks is not that long, just under ten minutes, but it’s enough to leave Andre feeling chilly and damp by the time he gets there.

Braden’s there before him and already sitting at a table in the back of the store with his drink and he looks a bit sheepish when Andre takes the seat across from him.

“Shit, sorry, I forgot you’d be walking,” he says. “I should’ve just asked you to meet somewhere on campus.”

“It’s fine,” Andre reassures him, slipping off his jacket and draping it over his chair. “All dry underneath. Just a bit cold.”

Braden still looks guilty when he asks, “Did you order already? I can get your drink for you.”

“Oh no, that’s okay,” Andre says, blushing, but Braden brushes him off.

“It’s okay, I asked you to come out here - it’s my treat. What do you want?”

“Um, Pumpkin Spice is fine,” Andre says and Braden wrinkles his nose.

“Seriously?”

Andre kicks his chair lightly under the table. “Yes, seriously. Don’t judge me.”

Braden puts his hands up in surrender before standing up to get in line. He’s in a cozy looking oversized sweater today paired with a beanie, and the combination makes him look devastatingly soft in a way that’s hard for Andre to ignore.

Andre takes advantage of the few minutes Braden’s in line, taking out his phone to text Christian.

**To: Djooooos  
** _braden asked me out for coffee is this a date?????????_

**From: Djooooos  
** _Idk? Did he say it was a date?_

**To: Djooooos  
** _.....well. no. but._

**From: Djooooos  
** _Then it’s probably not a date._

**To: Djooooos  
** _he looks so good though *blushing emoji*_

**From: Djooooos  
** _If you start talking about his hands again I’m gonna move in with V and Mads._

Andre manages to send a string of frowning emoticons before Braden comes back with his drink, placing it in front of him.

“One Basic Spice Latte,” Braden says and Andre rolls his eyes.

“History major has jokes now, doesn’t he?” Andre asks and Braden winks at him. Andre should find it cheesy and not at all endearing like he actually does.

“We’re not all boring,” Braden says and Andre makes a low sound in his throat as he takes a sip of his drink. It’s warm and sweet and perfect.

“Yeah, I guess Ovi is okay,” Andre says, trying to keep his face straight but failing miserably.

“I tutor you, buy you coffee, and this is how you treat me? No respect,” Braden says, bringing a hand to chest. He’s all exaggerated dramatics and Andre can’t contain his giggles.

“How is your paper going?” Andre asks and Braden makes a displeased noise in the back of his throat.

“I’m bored to tears just writing it, I can’t imagine how my professor is going to get through it. But it’s almost done, I just needed to step away from it for a while.”

“I understand the feeling,” Andre says thinking back his notes. “I can’t tell you how many times I read the same paragraph in my textbook today before realizing it just wasn’t happening. I think I concentrate better when you’re there to help me through it.”

“I think you do just fine on your own,” Braden says. “You’re just-”

“Lazy?” Andre offers, because he’s heard that enough times from his parents, from Nicke, from his teachers back in Stockholm and his professors here.

Braden purses his lips consideringly. “No, that’s not right either. Just - unmotivated, I guess. I think it’s pretty easy to tell you’re not all that passionate about history.”

Andre laughs in surprise. “Well, that much is definitely true.”

“What are you passionate about then?” Braden asks.

Andre pauses, his grip tightening a little around his drink. He’s drawing a blank trying to think of an answer. “Nothing,” he admits, hating how it sounds. But it’s true.

“There has to be something.”

Andre shrugs. “Not really. Maybe, hockey, at one point. But my dad made it clear I wasn’t very good at it. Now? Nothing. My major is still undecided, I take classes I think I’ll pass easily, and I’ve never been much for clubs or organizations.”

Braden frowns. “Andre-” he starts, voice dripping in concern, but Andre brushes it off. This is not something he wants to get into.

“It’s fine. It doesn’t bother me, it’s just the way things are right now,” Andre says candidly. He ignores the twisting in his stomach as he says it.

Braden doesn’t look satisfied, but he doesn’t push it either. He says, “Well, I hope you find something soon. That you’re passionate about, I mean. And until then, we’ll work on at least getting you through European History.”

“That’s all I want,” Andre says, trying to roll out some of the tension that’s settled unexpectedly in his shoulders. “Now, tell me everything you know about the English Civil War before you have to go back to your essay.”

“If I tell you everything I know, then we’re going to be here a while,” Braden says with a small grin.

“Good thing I have nothing but time,” Andre jokes and Braden relaxes too as he starts to tell Andre all about Charles I and his role in changing Britain forever.

\--

They don’t go out for coffee again, but Andre ends up texting Braden more and more often. Sometimes it’s about Andre’s essay, other times it’s just because Andre saw something on campus that reminded him of Braden or because Andre’s had a bad day and needs someone to complain to that’s not Christian or Nicke.

Braden always answers, even when it’s something stupid, and Andre appreciates that beyond measure.

“Is the tutoring actually helping?” Nicke asks one day when he’s grabbing lunch with Andre on campus. “Or are you just wasting Braden’s time?”

“It’s great,” Andre says truthfully. “Braden’s great. I really like him,” he adds, blushing when Nicke eyes him suspiciously.

“Like him how?”

“He’s just really nice and stuff, Nicke, calm down,” Andre insists, taking a huge bite of his sandwich afterwards so he doesn’t have to add anything else.

“And hot?” Nicke asks and Andre chokes a little around his lunch.

“He’s okay,” Andre says in between big sips of his water, his throat a bit sore and his face on fire.

Nicke looks like he doesn’t believe Andre, which is unsurprising. Andre’s always had trouble keeping his feelings to himself, and Nicke has the uncanny ability to read him like an open book.

Andre’s not keen to tell Nicke that him and Braden have been texting or how he’s beginning to feel about Braden. He doesn’t need Nicke’s judgment, not when Nicke’s made it clear that he doesn’t like the idea of Andre going after Braden. Andre knows he should keep his distance and he has been. He’s just not sure that Nicke would think the same thing.

\--

“Who are you texting?” Nicke asks one night when Andre and Christian are over at his and Alex’s apartment.

Andre looks up from where he’s lying on Nicke’s floor, blushing slightly as he shoves his phone in his pocket.

“No one,” he says hastily, avoiding Nicke’s eyes like if Nicke gets a clear look at him, he’ll know that Andre was texting Braden the whole night.

“It’s probably Holtby.”

Fucking Christian.

“It was actually Djoos’ mom,” Andre says, and Christian throws pieces of popcorn at his head.

“Please don’t make a mess that Nicke will make me clean later,” Alex says warily at the same time Nicke asks, “You’ve been texting with Braden?”

“No, I just said it was Djoos’ mom,” Andre says, turning back to the TV. He doesn’t even know what they’re watching, some nature documentary about baby animals he thinks.

“They’re texting all the time,” Christian says because he’s a fucking asshole.

“About what?” Nicke asks, prodding Andre’s thigh with his socked feet.

“We’re texting about my essay,” Andre says, rolling his eyes and swatting at Nicke’s legs. “Do you want to read my messages about the Diet of Worms?”

“No, sounds boring,” Nicke says, and Alex makes a small sound in protest that Nicke ignores.

“Diet of Worms is not boring,” Alex says indignantly and Nicke ignores that too.

The entire weight of Nicke’s stare is on Andre, and Andre hates it. He’s always felt discomforted by the fact that Nicke can look right through him, no matter what.

“Have you guys been hanging out at all?” Nicke asks and Christian answers before Andre can.

“They got coffee once.”

“Can you _shut up_?” Andre hisses, kicking at Christian and Christian yelps, hanging on tight to the bowl of popcorn in his lap so it doesn’t spill.

“Andre,” Nicke says with warning. “We told you-”

And this is exactly what Andre wanted to avoid with Nicke.

“I’m not trying to sleep with him,” Andre snaps, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Can you fucking lay off, Nicke? I said I wouldn’t and I haven’t. Yes, we text and we went out for coffee once. But that’s it.”

“I just want you to be careful,” Nicke says. “You said you liked him. I just want to make sure-”

Andre interrupts him. “I also told you I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Andre-” Alex starts but Andre doesn’t let him finish either.

“Please just drop it guys,” he says and they both fall silent.

There’s a soft buzz in Andre’s pocket and Andre pulls his phone out to see it’s Christian texting, _Shit, sorry_ , and Andre knows it’s for egging Nicke on _._ Andre messages back a quick _it’s fine_ before setting his phone beside him.

The next time the screen lights up, it’s Braden, and Andre doesn’t pick it up.

\--

Andre cancels his next two tutoring sessions with Braden and gets the deadline for his essay pushed back by a week with some gentle pleading to Professor Reirden.

Braden texts him a couple of times and Andre doesn’t really answer, because every time he tries he hears Nicke’s voice in his head telling him to be careful.

Not talking to Braden is making him miserable, and that alone is probably a sign that he hasn’t been keeping his distance as well as he thought.

When Andre sees Braden again, it’s because they accidentally run into each other in the Liberal Arts building. Andre’s grabbing coffee in between his classes and he nearly runs smack into Braden who’s doing the same.

“Spilling your Pumpkin Spice Latte all over me isn’t going to get me to like it,” Braden says, steadying Andre with a firm hand before Andre can cause any real damage to Braden and his patterned button down shirt.

“The LA Cafe doesn’t have Pumpkin Spice, it’s just coffee,” Andre says, blushing at the feel of Braden’s hand against his arm. It’s warm and his grip is strong and Andre really isn’t build to handle this.

“I guess that’s a bit better,” Braden says with a small laugh and then bites his lip nervously. “Have you been avoiding me?” he asks. “It’s been a while since I heard from you and you cancelled our last two meetings. Did I do something?”

“No,” Andre says quickly, his stomach sinking. They’re standing by the counter, right in front of the sugar and creamer, and there’s an angry line forming behind them. Andre smiles at them apologetically, dragging Braden to a free table to sit for a minute.

“What is it then?” Braden asks when they’re settled and Andre chews nervously at his fingernail.

“It’s nothing, I’ve just been busy this week,” Andre lies because it’s easier than admitting _I think you’re really hot and sweet and I might be falling for you a little bit and every time I see you I really want to kiss you but know I shouldn’t because Nicke might kill me_.

Braden doesn’t look a hundred percent convinced but he doesn’t push either, instead asking, “Well, in that case how about a make-up session today if you’re free? We could even do it at my apartment if you’re sick of shacking up in the library every week.”

“Oh,” Andre says, blushing a little. Going to Braden’s apartment sounds like the opposite of trying to keep his distance and Andre knows what he should say and instead answers, “I’m free today after I’m done with class.”

“Perfect,” Braden says, smiling. “Meet me here at three. My car’s parked in the garage across from this building, so we can drive down there together.”

“Sounds great,” Andre says, and as Braden leaves to hurry to class, Andre just hopes he isn’t making a big mistake.

\--

Braden’s apartment complex is less than ten minutes off campus and the inside is nearly identical to Nicke and Ovi’s. The living room is fairly clean, but sparsely decorated with only an American flag adorning the far wall and a few empty liquor bottles lining the windowsill. Overall, it’s just like every other college apartment Andre’s been to since starting school.

“Thought you were from Canada,” Andre says, motioning to the flag and Braden rolls his eyes.

“My roommates are both _very_ American,” he explains, setting his things on the couch while Andre makes himself comfortable on the floor.

“Are they gonna be coming home soon?” Andre asks, already starting to take his books out and spreading them across the coffee table as Braden makes his way down towards the kitchen.

“Probably not - TJ works the night shift today and Carly has his internship in College Park on Mondays. He usually spends the whole weekend with his girlfriend there and comes back just in time for class on Tuesdays.”

So it’ll just be him and Braden tonight then. Andre’s not sure if the lurch in his stomach is from excitement or nerves. Probably both.

“You can sit on the couch, y’know,” Braden says, an amused smile on his face when he notices that Andre’s on the floor, sitting cross-legged with his back against the couch. He’s holding two bottles of Bud Light in his hands, one of which Andre takes gratefully.

“It’s fine, Ovi makes me sit on the floor all the time,” Andre says. “Him and Nicke usually sit on the couch and they’re always, well, y’know-” Andre makes a vague gesture that he hopes conveys _attached at the hip and impossible to be around_.

“Ah, yes, I’m familiar,” Braden says with a small laugh, and Andre’s surprised when Braden settles on the floor next to him. “Well, I’ll join you then, it’ll probably be easier for us to work that way.”

“Yeah, for sure,” Andre says. His mouth is dry and he hopes his face isn’t too red.

There’s barely any space between them, Braden’s arm brushing against Andre’s whenever he moves. The places where they touch leave Andre’s skin burning hot even with the layers of Braden’s sweater and Andre’s sweatshirt between them.

“Should we get started?” Braden asks, opening up his laptop.

Andre barely registers the question at first because Braden’s knee is bumping against his under the table and he feels like he’s in fucking grade school again because the small point of contact is making him absolutely giddy. He really only manages an answer because Braden’s looking at him expectantly, and even then, it’s just a mumbled, “Uh, yeah,” as he blushes again, grabbing his books.

He has a feeling this is going to be a long afternoon.

\--

It only takes about thirty minutes for studying to turn into beers and Netflix and it is absolutely not good for Andre’s health.

Andre feels warm from his second drink and Braden’s arm resting across the couch, just around Andre’s shoulders. Andre likes the way he fits under the Braden’s arm, how it makes him feel safe and comfortable and how solid Braden is against his side.

He knows he should move away, that he should make an excuse that he needs to use the bathroom or get another drink. This is the absolute opposite of keeping his distance, but god, Andre doesn’t want to move ever.

Andre has no idea what they’re watching - some old historical miniseries that Braden loves and Andre’s never seen before. It’s honestly kind of boring, but Braden’s excited about it, which is hopelessly adorable. He laughs loudly at jokes that Andre doesn’t get and points out historical inaccuracies that Andre would never catch. It’s incredibly dorky, and probably if it were Ovi, Andre would be making fun of him mercilessly, but with Braden it’s just endearing.

“Do you want to watch another one?” Braden asks as the episode ends, making Andre laugh.

“I thought we were supposed to studying?” he says and Braden shrugs.

“I mean, it’s still history,” he says. “If you want, I can make you connect it all back to our notes like a good tutor.”

Andre groans exaggeratedly, “Ugh, no way. I don’t want to think about that essay ever again. I’m gonna be so happy when it’s turned in.”

“Are you?” Braden asks. “And here I am, thinking we were having fun.”

“It’ll be a lot more fun when we’re not pouring over flashcards all day,” Andre says, making Braden laugh.

“So does that mean you do want to keep hanging out after your essay’s done?” Braden asks, sounding genuinely curious. His arm slips down around Andre’s waist, fingers curling against his side and pulling him a little closer.

Andre turns to look at him, and his breath catches a little. Braden’s face is incredibly close. Andre can see a faint hint of summer freckles scattered across his nose, a stray eyelash that’s settled across his cheek.

Andre wants to close the gap between them, wants to cup Braden’s face in his hand and kiss the taste of shitty beer out of his mouth. He wants to feel Braden’s long hair between his fingers and the burn of Braden’s beard against his face.

Andre also desperately wants to move away, to take himself out of this situation because kissing Braden wouldn’t be _right_. He told Nicke he’d be careful, that he wouldn’t fool around. He doesn’t want to hurt Braden, doesn’t want to get hurt himself.

“You don’t?” Andre asks, even though he’s pretty sure he knows the answer.

Andre’s not stupid, at least not when it matters. He recognizes the look in Braden’s eyes, the pink in his cheeks, the way he licks his lips and the way his gaze darts down to Andre’s mouth.

“I’ve asked you out twice already, I’m surprised you don’t know the answer to that,” Braden says and Andre’s face burns hot.

When Braden kisses him, Andre doesn’t stop him. Braden’s mouth is chapped and dry but soft against Andre’s. It’s not the best kiss Andre’s ever had. It’s awkward because of the angle and Andre’s nose bumping against Braden’s. Andre tilts his head a little and it helps, and he absolutely melts when Braden’s hand comes up to touch his face. It’s not the best but it’s sweet and leaves him filled with a simmering heat that spreads through his veins.

Andre surprises himself when the first thing he says after they part is, “We shouldn’t do this.”

Braden frowns deeply, scooting back from Andre. Andre misses his warmth immediately and hates the sinking in his stomach at Braden’s crestfallen expression.

“Sorry, I thought - did I read this wrong?” Braden asks.

Andre chews on his fingernail for a second before bringing his hands down to wring them nervously in his lap. “No, not exactly,” he says. “I just don’t think it’s a great idea.”

There’s a strand of hair falling in Braden’s eyes and he pushes it back into place, fingers running through his locks. Andre tracks the motion with his eyes, thinks about what it would feel like to do the same with his own hands. Braden notices him watching and Andre quickly averts his eyes.

“Why not?” Braden asks and Andre hesitates.

The problem is that Andre _wants_ Braden, but doesn’t just want him once or twice or a few times for just a bit of fun.

The problem is that Andre knows when people find him attractive and he knows that he’s a little easy. The problem is that Andre knows Braden just recently broke up with his girlfriend that he’s not completely over yet.

Andre’s used to being the rebound or the quick fuck, because that’s all people ever want from him, and the problem is that Andre doesn’t want that from Braden.

The biggest problem is that Andre doesn’t know how to tell Braden all that.

“Do you want me?” Andre asks instead of answering Braden’s question.

Braden furrows his brows in confusion. “Yeah, I thought that was pretty clear.”

“How long have you been thinking about this?”

“Since that first day in the library,” Braden admits, face softening a little. He moves closer to Andre again, but not as close as before. He brings his hand up to Andre’s face, touching hesitantly until he realizes Andre’s not going to pull away. “Have you seen yourself? How could I not want you?” he asks, pad of his thumb running across Andre’s bottom lip.

Andre’s stomach sinks a little, because he’s definitely heard that before and this is what he was hoping to avoid. He doesn’t want Braden to just want him.

Andre doesn’t know what to say so he demands, “Kiss me again.”

“Are you sure?” Braden asks, thumb stroking across Andre’s cheek, and Andre nods.

The kiss is a little rougher this time. Andre swings his leg over Braden, planting himself in Braden’s lap. Braden makes a small noise of surprise but doesn’t complain, arms wrapping around Andre, traveling down his back, grabbing at his ass.

Andre tries to push his worries to the back of his mind. He concentrates on the feel of Braden’s hands on him, the solid weight of Braden underneath him. The steady pressure of Braden’s mouth settles Andre, but also sends shocks of electricity up his spine.

Andre sinks into Braden, and for the moment, thinks about nothing else.

\--

“We can keep this casual, you know?” Braden says later when they’re lying together, still on the floor of Braden’s living room. They’ve propped themselves up on a few throw pillows from the couch, the thick afgan that was spread across it now covering their lower halves.

Andre’s lying on his stomach, distracted by the soft patterns Braden’s tracing against his skin. He barely registers what Braden’s said. “Huh?”

“This, if you’re worried about it,” Braden says. He leans toward Andre, kisses the soft spot behind his ear, the back of his neck. His fingers twist into the curls at Andre’s nape. It makes Andre shiver, especially with Braden’s breath ghosting against his skin. “I don’t mind keeping things casual.”

“Is that what you want?” Andre asks. There’s a sinking in his stomach, like a stone being dropped into its pit. And then Braden tilts his face up, kisses him soft and slow and sweet.

Andre doesn’t know what to feel.

“I want you,” Braden says again. The words make Andre’s skin burn.

“Okay,” Andre says, kissing Braden again. “Casual.”

Andre curls himself against Braden’s side, letting Braden stroke gentle fingers against his arm, and he hopes that he’s not making a huge mistake.

\--

Andre goes home that night and Christian doesn’t ask where he’s been. He doesn’t ask about the beard burn against Andre’s cheek or the light love bite that’s starting to bloom against his neck.

Andre has a feeling that he already knows, anyway.

\--

Andre doesn’t have a word for what him and Braden are doing.

Dating isn’t right because that’s not casual. They’re - fooling around, maybe. It’s probably closest to what’s happening.

They still meet in the library on their tutoring days. Andre’s nearly done with his essay, the deadline to turn it in just over two weeks away. When they’re studying, that’s all they’re doing. Braden rambles about feudalism or the Great Schism or the Plague and Andre tries to keep up and take notes and fill in the gaps in his writing.

Sometimes Braden’s foot rubs against Andre’s leg while they’re working and sometimes they sit on the same side of the table and Braden will lean in closer to Andre than he would’ve before when he’s showing Andre something in his textbook, but other than that, the tutoring thing doesn’t change.

In between, though, Andre starts to spend more and more time at Braden’s. When he’s not in class or with Christian and Jake and Madison, he’s at Braden’s, usually with the two of them cuddled in Braden’s bed, watching movies on his laptop or making out until Andre’s mouth is red and sore.

Andre finds out quick that more than anything, Braden seems to just enjoy kissing him. They’ll spend what feels like hours just lying together, Braden’s mouth on Andre’s. There’s something intimate about it, different to the way sex is. Andre enjoys it, the closeness of Braden’s body when they’re lying together, the way Braden likes to curl fingers in Andre’s hair, tilting his face to get the perfect angle.

Sometimes, it’s enough to get Andre hard and aching, until he’s forced to rut up against Braden’s hip or thigh, desperate for something else. For all that Braden enjoys kissing, however, he never denies Andre the chance for more.

Andre never stays over at Braden’s though, because that seems to be crossing the line for casual.

He never meets Braden’s roommates, always coming over when they’re in class or at work or out of town. He never introduces Braden to Christian or asks him to come to campus to spend time in his dorm room.

Andre never tells Nicke about any of this.

They keep it between them - fun and casual, like Braden wanted. And maybe it’s not fully what Andre wants, but for now, he lets it be.

\--

Nicke texts Andre one night to come over to his and Alex’s apartment.

 **From: Nicke Backstrom  
** _Please come over with Christian tonight. Alex is having Kuzy and Snarls over and I can’t deal with three drunk Russians by myself._

 **To: Nicke Backstrom  
** _two* drunk russians. you know kuzy won’t be getting drunk._

 **From: Nicke Backstrom  
** _I know. I counted Alex as two. Just come over._

“Do you want to go over to Nicke’s tonight?” Andre asks, looking across the room to where Christian’s lying in his bed. He’s reading something on his phone and doesn’t even look up before answering.

“Jake and Madison are supposed to be coming here.”

“We can take them too,” Andre says. “C’mon, we haven’t been there in a while.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Christian scoffs. “I’m not the one that’s been disappearing every night the last couple weeks.

Andre blushes, avoiding Christian’s eye now that Christian’s finally looking at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Whatever,” Christian says, and Andre doesn’t need to look at him to know he’s rolling his eyes. “I just hope you’re not doing something stupid. Especially if you’ve been seeing Holtby this whole time.”

Andre doesn’t answer, which is probably confirmation enough.

Christian does end up texting their group chat, asking if Jake and Madison want to join them at Nicke’s. Jake replies with an enthusiastic _yeeeeeaaaahhhh babyyy party at oviiiiii’s!!!!!_ and Madison with a string of thumbs up emojis.

Nicke frowns when four them show up on his doorstep, letting them in with a resigned sigh. “I said bring Christian, not bring your entire graduating class.”

“Oh, Backy, you’ve missed us, don’t lie,” Jake says with a bright smile and it’s actually enough to get a grin out of Nicke.

“Maybe. But not as much as Ovi’s missed getting you wasted.”

“That’s why we’re here, baby!” Jake crows and Madison barks with laughter.

“I can’t believe you guys are like this before you’re even drunk,” Christian says, shaking his head fondly, reminding Andre of the way that Nicke sometimes looks at Alex.

Inside, Alex is already setting up shots for Jake and Madison while Christian goes into the kitchen, coming out with beer for him and Andre.

“Cheers”, Andre says, settling onto the couch next to Kuzy, who’s busy taking videos of Orly failing miserably at the game of Destiny he seems to be engrossed in.

“Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck,” Orly curses, and Kuzy absolutely cackles, turning the camera to himself.

“Dima too drunk to play good,” he tells whoever’s watching and flips the camera back just in time for Orly to flick him off.

“This game absolute shit,” Orly complains, logging off angrily, stalking off to the kitchen, probably to get another drink, and Kuzy puts down his phone, turning to Andre.

“We don’t see you for long time, Bura,” he says and his grin is infectious enough that Andre feels one spreading across his face too.

“I know, I’ve been busy,” Andre says, which is true. He has classes and tutoring and he has Braden and in between, there’s not a lot of time for much else.

“Ah, yes, I hear you are very busy failing European History,” Kuzy says, “and getting cozy with hot tutor.” He bumps his shoulder against Andre’s playfully and Andre nearly chokes on his drink.

“No getting cozy,” he insists, face turning red. “Just studying.”

Kuzy hums. “A likely story.”

“Shut up,” Andre mumbles, taking another swig of his drink.

In the small dining area, Alex’s wrangled Orly into being his beer pong partner against Madison and Jake, and Christian and Nicke leave them to it, Nicke coming and taking the empty seat next to Andre and Christian taking Andre’s usual spot on the floor.

“What’s a likely story?” Nicke asks, propping his feet up on the small coffee table in front of the couch - something he always yells at Andre for when he does it.

“That Andre and Braden Holtby are ‘just studying’ during his tutoring sessions,” Kuzy says and Nicke purses his lips.

“Why? Have you heard otherwise?” Nicke asks, speaking over Andre like he’s not even there.

“Nicke, can we not do this tonight?” Andre asks warily.

“One of Holts’ roommates, TJ, is in my Econ study group,” Kuzy says to Nicke again, speaking right over Andre, who’s starting to feel frustration itching under his skin, “he says it’s getting annoying being kicked out his own apartment some nights because Braden is busy there with his new boyfriend.”

“Andre-” Nicke says stormily, finally addressing him, but Andre cuts him off.

“If Braden has a boyfriend it sure as hell isn’t me,” he snaps. “Leave it _alone_ , Nicke.”

Nicke looks like he’s going to say something else, but Andre hauls himself off the couch, stepping over Christian. “I’m gonna go get some air,” he says, taking his drink out the door with him to the front of the building.

Outside, the fall air is brisk and sharp, and Andre shivers a little as he sits on the front steps. He crosses his arms over his legs, bottle hanging loosely from his fingers as he tries to let his temper simmer down.

Andre takes his phone out of his pocket for a distraction. He has a couple of messages, including one from Braden asking him if he wants to come over since TJ and Carly are gone for the weekend. Andre opens the thread and hesitates.

Before he thinks of a reply, the door to the building swings open. Andre’s half-expecting it to be Nicke, but instead it’s Alex, holding a drink in one hand and Andre’s sweatshirt in the other.

“Thought you might need this if you’re sulking outside,” Alex says, tossing the sweater to Andre who takes it gratefully.

“Thanks,” Andre says.

It’s not until Andre’s pulled it over his head that he realizes that it’s actually Braden’s, one he’d borrowed on one of those rare days where it was warm enough during the afternoon to go without a sweater but at night the temperature dropped rapidly and suddenly. Braden had insisted Andre wear it before he’d taken Andre home and Andre had never given it back because it was cozy and warm and still smelled a bit like Braden. Luckily, it’s just a university sweatshirt, their school logo on the front, and Andre’s sure there’s no way for Alex to tell it’s not his.

“Did I pull you out of your game?” Andre asks as Alex sits next to him, leaning with his hands against the concrete behind his back and his legs stretched out in front of him.

“I put Kuzy in for me,” Alex says and Andre actually snorts out a laugh.

“Sucks for Jake - he’s gonna be blacked out before the time we get back in there,” he says and Alex laughs.

“Probably,” he says, taking a drink. “Wanna tell me why you’re out here and not inside watching V get his ass kicked at beer pong?”

Andre shrugs. There’s a loose thread on the sleeve of Braden’s sweatshirt and Andre pulls at it absentmindedly. “Nicke was being annoying about the Braden thing again.”

“I tell him to let that go,” Alex says, sighing. “It’s your business what you’re doing with Braden, not Nicke’s but. Nicke’s just-”

“An asshole?”

Alex laughs loudly. “I was going to say protective, but sure, I guess that works also.”

“Just because I sleep around sometimes, it doesn’t mean I’m gonna do that to Braden,” Andre mumbles and Alex shakes his head.

“He’s not worried about Braden,” he says and then furrows his brows a little, “well, no, he is, but he’s more worried about you.”

“Hard to believe considering how you guys reacted when I told you that Braden would be working with me,” Andre says. He takes another drink, emptying out his bottle and setting it to the side. He wants another one, if for no reason other than to have something to do with his hands.

“Maybe at first he was worried more about Braden, but then it became pretty obvious that you actually liked him, and Nicke started to worry about you instead,” Alex explains softly, looking at Andre like he’s waiting for a reaction.

Andre’s face heats up. “What do you mean ‘it became obvious’?”

“Andre, you’re not subtle, babe,” Alex says with a small laugh, he sits up, throwing his arm around Andre’s shoulder. Alex always burns hot, like a furnace, and Andre sinks into his familiar warmth easily. “You know Nicke and I were around when Brandi broke up with Braden, right? He was a mess, and a break up like that takes time to get over.”

“I know,” Andre says, that familiar sinking in his stomach that he’s getting so, so sick of making an appearance again. “Braden and I have talked about it a little. I’m not sure if Braden _is_ over her.”

“That’s what Nicke’s afraid of,” Alex says. “Braden’s our friend, and Nicke trusts him, but you’re like our little brother, and I’m pretty sure there’s a part of Nicke that’s worried that despite how good of a guy Braden is, he still might just use you. Nicke just doesn’t want you to get hurt.”

“I can take care of myself,” Andre insists, even though what Alex is saying makes sense, even if it confirms some of Andre’s own suspicions. “I don’t need Nicke in my business.”

“It’s how Nicke shows he cares - by being annoying and overbearing,” Alex says, and Andre can feel the rumble of his laugh. “It’s why you keep coming over here - because you know that he’s going to feed you and make sure you do your homework and act like your papa even if he pretends to be annoyed by it all.”

“I guess,” Andre says, managing a small smile. “I just wish he’d back off like, just a little bit.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Alex says. “I can be very persuasive,” he adds, voice low, and Andre pushes him away with a laugh.

“Ugh, gross,” he says, still giggling. “You can’t call Nicke my papa and then do that immediately after, that’s so creepy.”

Alex just shrugs with a wolfish smile. “Andre you know very well that sometimes when mamas and papas love each other-”

“Stop it,” Andre laughs, getting up and wiping off the seat of his pants. “Go back inside. I’ll be there in a second - I just need to send a text real quick.”

“To Braden?” Alex asks, with the same smile, and Andre rolls his eyes.

“Yes, he asked me if I wanted to come over tonight. I was gonna let him know I’m busy.”

“Tell him to come here,” Alex says, already opening the door to head back inside. “Nicke and I haven’t seen him in forever,” he calls out.

Andre hesitates again, staring at his phone screen. He wonders if it’d be a good idea, having Braden over suddenly like this. They’d never really hung out with other people, not Andre’s friends, not Braden’s. Andre thinks he’s probably making it better than it is, though. They’re not dating and it’s not like Braden’s not friends already with Nicke and Alex. It’s should be nothing.

Andre takes the plunge, and texts, _i’m at nicke and alex’s!!! alex says u should come here :)_

There’s only a brief second before the three dots appear to show Braden’s texting back. _Sure - should I bring anything?_

Andre can’t help the smile on his face as he replies and heads back inside.

\--

Nicke doesn’t apologize when Andre’s back inside, which is expected, but he hands Andre a beer and asks him to play Mario Kart which Andre accepts in an apology’s place.

That is until Nicke loses and he’s knocking the controller out of Andre’s hand, wrestling him down on the couch and trying to sit on his stomach.

“You fucking cheated,” Nicke growls in Swedish and Andre wonders how many drinks he’s had if he’s switched out of English when there are people around.

“I didn’t cheat you asshole, you just fucking suck,” Andre says, the wind knocked out of him by Nicke’s weight on top of him.

“I don’t suck,” Nicke says, holding Andre down easily. Andre’s sure he could throw Nicke off normally, but he’s afraid of them falling off the couch and getting concussed against the coffee table. “You just play dirty.”

There’s a knock at the door and it’s enough to distract Nicke for long enough that Andre can push against his weight and sit up. Unluckily for Andre, Alex gets to the door first, and Nicke catches Andre before he can get anywhere, twisting his arm behind his back.

“Admit you cheated, asshole.”

“I didn’t fucking cheat,” Andre yelps at the pain running through his arm. “Can you get off of me?”

“Did I come at a bad time?” Braden looks confused at the scene in front of him as he comes inside - Christian laughing on the floor, Nicke with Andre in a death grip, and Kuzy filming everything for Instagram as usual.

“Nicke’s being a dick because he lost at Mario Kart,” Andre says, managing to use his free arm to finally push Nicke off of him completely.

“I didn’t lose, Andre cheated,” Nicke says grumpily.

“You’re just a sore loser, babe,” Alex says and Nicke glares at him.

Now that he’s free from Nicke’s grip, Andre gets up, stumbling a little because he’s had a few more drinks than he thought. He hugs Braden in greeting because Braden’s _here_ and Andre’s maybe missed him even though it’s only been a day since they’ve last seen each other.

“I’m glad you came,” Andre says and Braden smiles at him.

“Of course, babe.”

Jake pops his head into the living room as Andre’s leading Braden farther inside. “Who’s here?” he asks and smiles widely when he sees the box in Braden’s hand. “You brought more beer! Fucking beauty!”

Braden’s surprised when Jake hugs him too, probably not expecting a cuddle from a drunk stranger as soon as he walked through the door, but he hugs back good-naturedly.

“This man, is the fucking GOAT,” Jake insists, patting Braden on the chest. “G-O-T baby, the GOAT.”

He takes the beer from Braden’s hands, bringing it into the kitchen with him excitedly as Christian walks after him, insisting that, “Jakub, please have some water.”

Andre covers his face, laughing, and Braden looks at him, amusement covering every inch of his face. “Are those your friends?” Braden asks.

“Unfortunately,” Andre says, taking Braden’s hand and pulling him over to the couch which is now empty. He has no idea where Nicke went, probably somewhere with Alex and while everyone is busy with other things, Andre takes the opportunity to steal a small kiss from Braden. He thinks the alcohol running through him might be making him a bit bolder than he would be otherwise.

“Hi,” Andre says goofily and Braden smiles at him, lacing their fingers together for a second.

“Hey,” he says back, “having a good night?”

“Better now,” Andre admits and kisses him again.

Andre notices Nicke coming out of the kitchen before Braden does, and he moves over a few inches, taking his hand out of Braden’s as Nicke comes toward them. Braden looks behind him and smiles, getting up to embrace Nicke fully.

“It’s good to see you,” Nicke says, “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Ovi insisted,” Braden says, and Andre’s glad that he didn’t mention Andre’s text.

“Well, it’s good to see you. I was hoping we’d see more of you now that you and Andre are friends, but it seems like we just see less of Andre,” Nicke pauses, and then adds, “Which I suppose is not a bad thing.”

“Shut up, you’re so mean,” Andre whines and Nicke sticks his tongue out at him childishly.

“You’re always here - Alex and I need alone time sometimes.”

Andre wrinkles his nose. “You and Ovi need to stop talking about your sex lives - I’m a child, I have virgin ears.”

“You don’t have virgin anything, please, don’t fool yourself, Andre,” Nicke says and Andre pouts.

“Braden, Nicke’s being mean to me.”

“You probably deserved it,” Christian says, coming into the living room with Jake and Madison behind him.

“You all suck,” Andre says as Braden takes a seat beside him on the sofa again, an arm casually coming up around his shoulders. “Braden is my only friend now I hate all of you.”

“Good, you can keep him, Braden,” Nicke says and Braden laughs.

“I mean, I guess I will if I have to.”

“Not you too,” Andre says with betrayal as everyone laughs loudly.

Everyone settles into the living room eventually. Andre and Braden get to keep the couch, Christian taking the empty seat next to Andre. Nicke takes the only single chair with Alex sitting on the floor in front of him, leaning against his legs and Kuzy and Orly move the coffee table to the side so everyone has room to spread out on the floor with the hundred throw pillows that Nicke’s amassed the last couple of years.

“We should play more Mario Kart,” Kuzy says to general agreement.

“Only if Andre doesn’t cheat,” Nicke says as Madison sets the game up. Andre flicks him off and feels Braden laugh softly beside him.

For the first few rounds, Andre just watches, and it’s only because he still has Braden’s arm around him and doesn’t ever want it to move.

\--

Mario Kart ends when Nicke loses a fourth game in a row and insists that they play something else. Jake chooses Cards Against Humanity and Madison thinks they’re not drunk enough for that so they do a couple of shots beforehand.

In between every other round they do more shots, until Orly claims that it’s getting even harder than usual to read the cards and figure out what they mean. Andre hates to admit that he’s right, because his vision is blurring a little, and he’s leaning more and more on Braden for support after every drink.

Braden, who’s probably the most sober, helps to pack up the game as Alex turns on a movie for them on Netflix. Jake and Orly are out cold in the first five minutes after the lights go off and Nicke goes back to his and Alex’s room not long after, insisting he’s done for the night also.

Andre’s _drunk_ but he’s not sleepy. He’s content, leaning against Braden, his head on Braden’s shoulders. Braden has an arm around his waist, his fingers occasionally brushing underneath the hem of Andre’s shirt. It makes Andre’s skin burn hot and after he’s sure mostly everyone’s asleep or engrossed in the movie, he tells Braden quietly, “I’m going to head to the bathroom,” and hopes that Braden will get the hint.

Sure enough, Andre’s only been in the bathroom for a few minutes before there’s a knock at the door, knob turning as Braden lets himself in a locks them inside.

“This is romantic,” Braden says dryly and Andre laughs, pushing Braden against the door and kissing him hungrily.

“Shut up,” he groans, “you’ve been driving me crazy.”

“You’re easy to rile up,” Braden laughs, kissing Andre back. He puts his hands on Andre’s hips, rubbing tiny circles into them with his thumbs. “If I’d known you were this easy when you’re drunk-”

Andre freezes, the words settling uncomfortably in his chest. He pushes away, and Braden looks a little taken aback. “What is it?”

“I’m not easy,” Andre says, and he hates that his voice is coming out thick and slurred. “Shut up, I’m not-”

“Hey,” Braden says softly, “I didn’t mean it like that, I was just joking. I don’t think you’re easy, Andre.”

“Yeah, right,” Andre scoffs, and he feels tired all of a sudden, his head spinning a little. “Everyone thinks I am. You heard what Nicke said before, ‘Nothing virgin about you’, it’s not the first time he’s said something like that. I know what people say about me, but I’m not - I don’t want to be easy.”

Andre sits down on the closed seat of the toilet, still feeling a little dizzy now that he’s not running on the adrenaline of Braden’s hands on him. He feels sick, actually, and he can’t tell if it’s the alcohol or what Braden said or the millions of things running jumbled together in his head.

Braden’s quiet, still leaning against the door and keeping his distance from Andre. Andre’s the first one to break the silence.

“I don’t want to be your rebound,” he says. “Nicke told me to be careful and I wasn’t and, fuck, Braden, I really fucking like you, but not if you only want to fuck me or - or whatever it is we’re doing.”

“I never said I only wanted to fuck you,” Braden says, his brow furrowing a little. He looks - Andre’s not sure. Confused, maybe. A little angry. It’s hard to tell. “Why the fuck do you think that?”

Andre leans his head back, closing his eyes. He doesn’t really want to look at Braden right now. “Because that’s what people usually want. And you just want to keep things casual. And because you just broke up with your girlfriend and I was afraid you were still in love with her.”

“I’m not still in love with my girlfriend,” Braden says warily and Andre does look at him then. “I mean, the break up still sucks, but I’m not in love with her and you’re not a rebound.”

“Then why did you say you wanted to keep things casual?” Andre asks, voice small.

“Because you said this wouldn’t be a good idea,” Braden says, confused. “I thought _you_ didn’t want more. But I really fucking like you too.”

“I only said that because Nicke didn’t want me to fuck you,” Andre says and Braden frowns.

“Why?”

“I guess because he thought you were still in love with Brandi also.”

“But I’m not,” Braden says again and then laughs softly. “We’re both kind of dumb, aren’t we? We probably could’ve avoided this mess if we just talked to each other.”

“We could’ve avoided this mess if I hadn’t listened to fucking Nicke,” Andre mumbles and Braden laughs a bit harder.

“That too,” he says, and he steps towards Andre, still a bit hesitant. Andre doesn’t stop him when he steps between Andre’s legs, putting his hands on either side of Andre’s face.

“Do you really like me too?” Andre asks, and it sounds kind of stupid even to him, like something a teenager would ask to their first crush. Braden just smiles at him softly.

“Yeah, I do. And I don’t think you’re easy, and I think anyone who says that shit about you needs to learn how to mind their own business.”

Braden leans down to kiss him and Andre makes a soft noise against his mouth. Braden’s kiss is a little bit hesitant, like it’s the first time they’re doing this, but Andre deepens it with a tilt of his mouth and a slight bite to the swell of Braden’s bottom lip.

“So, does that mean we’re moving past casual?” Andre asks when they part. He’s still sitting, looking at Braden.

“If that’s what you want,” Braden says and Andre grins.

“I want you,” Andre replies and Braden leans down to kiss him again.

\--

Andre wakes up in the morning to his head pounding and his mouth full of cotton. His stomach turns when he tries to move and he gives up after a few seconds, burying his face into Braden’s chest.

Braden’s still fast asleep, the two of them somehow squeezing onto Nicke and Alex’s couch. Andre’s not sure where the others are, if they just passed out on the floor or if a couple of them made it into the extra room Nicke and Alex have. He doesn’t particularly care about much past the fact that his head feels like it’s going to explode.

Somewhere in the apartment, there’s others awake. Andre can hear the sink running in the bathroom and someone puttering around in the kitchen. He’s a bit jealous that there are people up and about when he literally wants to die.

Andre lies there for a few more minutes, listening to the steady sound of Braden’s breathing and the even rhythm of his heart. It’s calming, especially when he also has Braden’s arm heavy across his back.

Eventually, though, Andre knows he has to get up. His stomach is still rolling and his bladder is uncomfortably full. He waits until the door to the bathroom opens and then gingerly sits up, removing Braden’s arm from his waist carefully. It takes a few seconds for the room to stop spinning.

Andre nearly runs into Nicke on his way to the bathroom, avoiding it only because Nicke is a lot less hungover than he is.

“I’m surprised you’re up,” Nicke says and Andre winces.

“Please stop yelling,” he says in Swedish because English seems a bit difficult when he’s half asleep and so, so hungover.

“I’m not-” Nicke stops, laughing. It’s the worst thing Andre’s ever heard. “Go freshen up. You can borrow some clothes from me if you’d like. Then we can go get breakfast for everyone.”

“I’m gonna throw up if we get in the car,” Andre says. “I’ll also throw up if I see food.”

“Just throw up now and get it over with,” Nicke says like it’s obvious. Andre was planning on doing that anyway. “Go - everyone’s gonna start waking up soon and you we both know that V’s not fun to deal with when he’s hungover _and_ hungry.”

Andre lets out a small grunt and somehow finds his way to the bathroom.

\--

After a quick shower, Andre feels a little bit more human. His head is still pounding, but it’s manageable, and he luckily does not throw up in Nicke’s car.

They stop at a local bagel place just a few minutes from Nicke’s apartment, staking out a table as they wait for their order because the place is busy with coeds who mostly look just as, if not more, hungover than Andre. Andre’s got a cup of coffee now, though, which helps, and the warm, rich smell of the bagels isn’t making him as sick as he thought.

“We could’ve just gotten our stuff to go also,” Andre says as Nicke comes back with their order.

“I know,” Nicke says, taking a seat across from Andre, “I wanted to talk to you though.”

“About Braden?” Andre asks, because he knew this was coming as soon as Braden walked through Nicke’s door last night.

Nicke nods, unwrapping his bagel. He takes it apart, scraping off some of the cream cheese and wiping it off on his napkin. He always complains about how much they put on and Andre always laughs at him for it.

“You like him,” Nicke says, and it’s not a question.

“I do,” Andre answers anyway. “And he likes me too. We’re - dating, I think.”

“How long?”

“Have we been dating?” Nicke nods again, and Andre continues, “Since last night.”

Nicke looks up from his bagel curiously. “So you two really haven’t been hooking up?”

“Oh no, we have,” Andre says. “Not the whole time. Maybe a couple weeks - but. We finally talked about things last night and realized we were being stupid and also that you were stupid and that there’s no reason for us not to be dating.”

“Braden did not call me stupid,” Nicke snorts and Andre shrugs.

“No, but it was implied.”

Nicke throws a balled up napkin at him in response and Andre kicks him under the table.

“Okay, look, I just wanted to say I was sorry,” Nicke says, stopping things before they can escalate. “I probably shouldn’t have gotten involved in this in the first place. You’re an adult and you can date who you like and make your own decisions. I was a dick for telling you to stay away from Braden.”

“You were a dick, but at least you were a dick with good intentions,” Andre says with a slight smile, and Nicke laughs.

“I guess. Anyway, I’m glad it worked out. Braden’s a good guy, I think he’ll make you happy.”

“He already has,” Andre admits, the smile growing on his face and Nicke wrinkles his nose.

“Now, you’re being gross.”

“I’m gross for sharing my feelings?” Andre asks incredulously and Nicke nods.

“You know I don’t have feelings. Terrible things,” Nicke says, but his mouth is turned up slightly at the corner like he’s trying not to smile. Andre thinks he’s ridiculous.

“Sure, papa. Now, c’mon, you have hungover children to take care of back home.”

Nicke’s smile drops immediately, and he sighs before getting up and throwing away his trash with resignation.

\--

Not everyone’s awake yet when Nicke and Andre get back, but the smell of fresh coffee seems to get the attention of those who are. Kuzy and Madison and Christian make their way to the kitchen table, nursing takeaway cups of black coffee with gratitude. Jake’s still passed out on the floor of the living room while Orly’s probably still sleeping like the dead in Nicke’s extra room.

Braden’s awake but still lying on the couch, scrolling through the phone, and Andre goes and sits by his side, making him smile.

“Hey, you’re back,” he says. His voice is scratchy, still rough from sleep and it makes Andre feel warm inside.

“Yeah, sorry, Nicke and I went to get breakfast,” he explains. “And talk about some stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Me and you stuff,” Andre says, taking Braden’s free hand and lacing their fingers together. “Nicke apologized for being a jerk about the whole thing before.”

“That’s good,” Braden says, squeezing Andre’s hand. They’re quiet for a few seconds before Braden adds, “You’re wearing my sweatshirt.”

Andre blushes, looking down. He forgot he had pulled it on before heading out. “Do you want it back?”

“No, it looks good on you,” Braden says, sitting up. He lets his phone drop from his hand, pulling Andre in by the strings of his hoodie, kissing him softly. Braden tastes minty like toothpaste and his lips are warm and dry against Andre’s mouth.

“Good, because I was planning on keeping it.”

“I’ve always liked seeing my partner wearing my clothes,” Braden admits and Andre’s face turns even warmer.

“Does that mean I’m allowed to call you my boyfriend now?” he asks and Braden nods.

“Yeah, for sure. I’ve never been into keeping things casual anyway.”

When Andre kisses Braden, it’s with a smile that he can’t contain.

\--

**Epilogue**

Braden’s waiting outside Andre’s European History room when he’s done with his class.

“You turned it in?” Braden asks and a huge smile spreads across Andre’s face.

“It’s finally done - I have never been so relieved in my life.”

Braden grins, kissing him quick and chaste before wrapping an arm around his waist. “Congratulations. I think you deserve some coffee.”

“Yes, definitely,” Andre groans, walking with Braden to the LA Cafe.

Andre had stayed up late the last night finishing up the last of his essay. It’s done now and he’s going to pass European History and Andre can breathe a little easier finally.

“Are you free tonight?” Braden asks when they’re sitting at a table with their drinks.

“Well, I don’t have to meet with my boring hipster history tutor anymore so-”

“Too bad, I heard he’s pretty hot,” Braden says and Andre laughs.

“He’s okay,” Andre says, smiling. “But, actually, no, I’m totally free, why?”

“There’s somewhere I want to take you tonight,” Braden says and Andre perks up.

“Oh? Like a date?” he asks.

Braden grins sheepishly. “Not exactly. I was gonna say Christian and your friends could come too, so.”

Andre slumps back in his seat again. “Oh, okay. I guess that’s fine too.”

“We’ll go on a date this weekend - this is something else,” Braden promises.

Andre supposes he can live with that.

\--

“I didn’t even know we had a hockey team,” Madison says as they’re getting out of Braden’s car later that night.

Andre’s not exactly sure where they are, a small rink somewhere about twenty minutes from campus that Andre didn’t even know was around here. He had no idea anyone at their school played hockey.

“Well, that’s because they really suck,” Braden says, shrugging.

“Why are we here to watch terrible hockey? If we wanted to do that, we could’ve just stayed home and watched the Caps game,” Jake whines and Christian elbows him in the ribs.

“Shut up, the Caps aren’t that bad-”

“They’ve never won a Cup.”

“Neither have plenty of other teams!”

“Why are we here?” Andre asks, walking ahead to take Braden’s hand as they make their way into the rink. It’s cold inside, the smell of recycled air and artificial ice familiar even though Andre’s never been here before. It reminds him of long practices, his dad making him run drills, the adrenaline of watching the puck hit the net. In a way, it reminds him of home.

“I just thought it’d be fun,” Braden says. “You don’t miss playing sometimes?”

“Not really,” Andre says, even though that’s not exactly true. He misses it all the time, but missing hockey’s become a part of him, the same way missing his parents or his sisters has - the feeling is there but unobtrusive.

The stands in the rink are sparsely filled, probably mostly friends and family. There’s a couple of people in the other school’s colors, but not many. Overall, it’s not a great turnout.

They take a seat in the middle of the stands, Jake and Christian still arguing about the Caps while Madison jumps in with the insistence that the Jets are going to go far in the playoffs this year. Andre and Braden sit in the row behind them, Andre sitting snug against Braden’s side for warmth.

The team really is awful. They’re messy and uncoordinated, their passes sloppy and their puck handling amateur. It’s a fun game, though, especially when an unlucky turnover leads to a breakaway from their school and the puck somehow finds the back of the net.

“You know the team was starting to turn around last year,” Braden says when the visiting school gets two goals in quick succession, driving them up the scoreboard.

“What happened?” Andre asks curiously.

“Well, their star winger tore his ACL, couldn’t recover in time for the season.”

“That sucks,” Andre says sincerely. He can’t imagine how awful of a blow that must be, for the team, for the player himself.

“They haven’t found anyone to replace him,” Braden says pointedly and Andre’s not sure he’s picking up what Braden’s putting down.

“Okay and?”

“I’m just saying they could use a winger with some experience,” Braden says, shrugging.

Andre shakes his head when it dawns on him. “Are you saying I should try out?” he asks, laughing.

“Well, not this year, obviously, it’s too late in the season. But if you wanted to next year, it might be a good idea.”

“I haven’t played hockey in more than five years, no way,” Andre says.

“And I’m sure you’re still better than half these guys,” Braden says, nodding towards the rink.

Two of the guys on their team run into each other while racing for the puck and Andre winces. Braden’s probably right.

“I don’t know,” Andre says and Braden wraps an arm around Andre’s waist.

“Just think about it. You said you were passionate about hockey once, maybe you can be again.”

Andre feels warmth settle in his chest. He hadn’t thought about that conversation in a while. He kisses Braden without warning and Braden makes a muffled sound of surprise before kissing back. When they part, Andre leans his head on Braden’s shoulder.

Maybe Andre doesn’t have the same kind of passion for something he once did, but that doesn’t mean he’s not happy. He has things he loves - Braden and Christian and Nicke and Alex and all the good people in his life that care about him.

But maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have some passion again also.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave comments and kudos - I love to hear what you guys think ♥
> 
> \--
> 
> Some things that didn't make it into the fic but might be fun to know:
> 
> -I purposely didn't mention a name for the school they're attending, but it's based on my university which is closer to Baltimore than DC. If you think you know what it is, let me know in the comments!  
> -Andre, Christian, Jake, and Madison are sophomores. Tom and Kuzy and Dima are juniors. Nicke, Braden, TJ and Carly are seniors. Ovi is a grad student but he also attended the school for undergrad.  
> -Andre and Christian were randomly assigned roommates in freshman year in suite style dorms (two doubles sharing a bathroom). Their suite-mates were Jake and Madison.  
> -Christian, Jake, and Madison are totally dating. Christian would never thank Andre for all the times Andre sexiled him freshman year, but like, it did lead to some good things.  
> -Christian joins the honors college in sophomore year and him and Andre move into the honors dorm - they're much nicer than their freshman dorms.  
> -Braden and Nate Schmidt were room mates freshman year and shared a suite with Carly and Karl Alzner. Carly, Alzy, and TJ all lived together junior year and Braden moved in with Carly and TJ after both Alzy and Nate transferred.  
> -Nicky doesn't realize him and Ovi are pretty much dating until it's nearly time for Ovi to graduate and Ovi starts looking at grad schools in other cities. Ovi doesn't stay in town _for_ Nicky, but like, he kind of does.  
>  -Not a fic-related thing but Carly's wife really did go to UMD which i found out _after_ I arbitrarily picked UMD as the school Carly attends in a different fic I posted and I just loved that coincidence.
> 
> I have lots more about this 'verse, so if you want to know, just ask!!!


End file.
